


The tale of The Wizard and The Witch

by Comicsandslushies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Follows the theory that Ozpin is the Wizard, Kinda, Not Beta Read, in fairytale format, it's been a very long time since I wrote anything, spoilers for the season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsandslushies/pseuds/Comicsandslushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long time ago, before the kingdoms we know today were established there were a pair of siblings with great magical ability.</p>
<p>( my take on whom Salem is and her relation to Ozpin in fairytale format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of The Wizard and The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea in my head who the Woman at the end of the Season finale was and had to write it down, this is my first fic in a very long time so it might be a bit crap. 
> 
> Also I think I'm the first person to write fic about Salem so YAY *throws confetti*

A very long time ago, before the kingdoms we know today were established there were a pair of siblings with great magical ability.

The Wizard, the older of the siblings, calm and level headed the Wizard waited to hear both sides of a story before he helped anyone. 

The Witch on the other hand was passionate and quick tempered quick to help anyone she needed needed her help. 

Both siblings traveled the land helping anyone who needed it and protecting those who could not protect themselves. 

But as time passed The Witch grew more disillusioned with the people she had wanted to protect. 

“No matter how much good we do people still do evil things, they still lie and steal and cheat and do even worst things!” The Witch told her brother one day. The Wizard implored her to be patient, things would change but it would take time. 

The Witch ignored her brothers words and decided to take matters into her own hands, she started practicing dark magic and started killing anyone she deemed evil for the good of all. 

The people of the land called her a Wicked Witch and terrified for their own lives begged The Wizard to kill her. 

Horrified by what his sister had become The Wizard confronted his younger sister, he tried to reason with her but she ignored his words claiming that her brother had betrayed her and just wanted him dead. 

The Wizard won their battle but could not bring himself to kill The Wicked Witch, so be banished her to a far away land where no one lived and used his magic to make it so she could not leave. 

The people of the land celebrated The Wicked Witches defeat but The Wizard could not join in the celebration. Eventually he left and made a home in a deep forest away from the people he had sworn to protect. 

There he stayed eventually becoming a hermit until one day he saw a fair maiden meditating under his tree....


End file.
